1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of basketball hoop decoration assemblies and more specifically relates to a holiday hoop décor system comprising a décor support and lighting frame assembly which may be removably installable to a backboard of a basketball hoop for displaying a décor cover comprising a holiday or seasonal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many households have a basketball hoop of some sort, whether it has a stand or is mounted on a roof. Unfortunately, many of these basketball hoops are no longer in use, serve no functional purpose, and are simply an eyesore. Other basketball hoops go for an entire season without use because they cannot be used in the winter months. Many decorations may not fold up for compact storage, making them difficult to store when not in use. Individuals who enjoy decorating for the holidays are always looking for new and creative methods of expressing their holiday spirit, and would benefit from a product that allows them to transform any basketball hoop into a king size, outdoor decoration.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,189 to James M. Morris et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,938 to Mark C. Wiedner; 2010/0298075 to David L. Paslay et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,373 to Anthony G. Grinwald et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,727 to Andre L. Edge et al; and D447,195 to Mark C. Wiedner et al. This prior art is representative of decorative hoop displays. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a holiday hoop décor system should provide a frame assembly which may be removably installable to a backboard of a basketball hoop for displaying a thematic display. Thus, a need exists for a reliable holiday hoop décor system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.